Quiero ser el único que te muerda la boca
by Hazel K. Minleil
Summary: OneShot Lemon. Otra de tantas lujuriosas tardes en el palacio del Señor del Fuego, una canción que delata el capricho del General Iroh II por la poderosa mujer de ojos aguamarina. -Solo se trata de una corta historia sacada de un momento sin tiempo determinado que delata la rutina dela pareja-.


**QUIERO SER EL ÚNICO QUE TE MUERDA LA BOCA**

**.**

**Este es un OneShot que se me ocurrió locamente escuchando una canción. Los Rodríguez - "Sin Documentos". Audio que uno desearía, un candente hombre os lo dedicara con esa mirada pícara y sensual fantasiosa. **

**Posee contenido erótico por lo que ha sido clasificado en Rated-M. Fue escrito con respeto y profesionalismo, y espero no haber resultado vulgar, inapropiado o inadecuado.**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña ni poseo derechos de la obra "La Leyenda de Korra", ésta pertenece a Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino y su equipo. Tampoco tengo autoría ni derechos sobre la canción "Sin documentos" y no estoy segura de quién es originalmente.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un sencillo día de primavera había transcurrido, se respiraba paz en la Nación del Fuego y en el palacio de la familia del Señor del Fuego. En el ala oeste, se vivía una situación bastante peculiar y oculta para los moradores, pues una inquilina bien allegada a la familia y con una relación públicamente cordial con ellos, había llevado los límites del protocolo, de viaje al olvido.

"Korra..."

En la puerta de la habitación de visitas, donde se estaba quedando, se apoyaba con su insinuante sonrisa, su eminencia el General Iroh, con su traje, pero sin las botas.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Preguntó mirándolo curiosa. Una serie de libros se encontraban ordenados en un estante en la pared frente a la cama, muebles de madera con pocos y pequeños adornos, un jarrón en una mesita con flores amarillas y anaranjadas pequeñas y un par de azucenas rojas. Las cortinas color carmesí delgadas, casi transparentes se movían suavemente al toque de la leve y cálida brisa que las acariciaba, hacían juego con las frazadas rojo italiano con detalles dorados en los bordes, que describían el vívido movimiento del fuego en los bordes que caían a los costados del colchón que cubrían. Miles de detalles hacían de la escena una inquietante invitación a sostener algo más que una conversación tranquila e íntima con la muchacha que lo miraba aún, de pie junto a la cama, con un traje de la nación del fuego. Su usual vestimenta no era adecuada para la cálida temperatura de esa zona geográfica.

"Permíteme...Necesito conversar algo contigo... Es breve"

Cerró la puerta y casi inmediatamente, la abrazó deseoso, su presencia lo embriagaba y tenerla en los brazos lo enloquecía. Posó sus manos sobre los pechos de la chica con suavidad y con el cuerpo la guió hacia su cama. Korra se sostenía con los brazos, y con una expresión de sorpresa ante la posición, que le impidieron pensar con claridad unos segundos. Recuperó los sentidos y lo empujó hacia el lado, incorporándose junto a él, aún estupefacta.

"¡¿General?!"

"... No puedo aguantar más... Te deseo..."

"... ¡Iroh!"

Exclamó prácticamente en un gemido su nombre al volver a caer a la cama con el maestro fuego encima acariciando sus muslos mientras se elevaba besándola por el fin del valle entre sus pechos, caminó hacia la mandíbula recorriendo su cuello, mentón y acabando finalmente con suaves caricias labio con labio.

Korra aprovechó de pasar su nariz por entre sus cabellos, aprovechando mientras tenía la cabeza más abajo, disfrutaba el aroma a Iroh, un sutil tabaco amaderado, el contacto con su suave piel y el leve sonido de su palpitar, era relajante, podía dejarse llevar por esa sensación y dejar volar sus sentidos hacia otro mundo.

"Korra... Déjame ser el único que te muerda la boca"

"¿Eh?"

Le lamió el labio inferior y lo agarró suavemente con los dientes, esto causó una excitación inmediata en la chica que sintió un cosquilleo en sus pechos y el vientre, unos segundos de un calor inusitado que surgía desde lo más profundo de su ser y que la hacía responder colocando sus brazos en torno al hombre que la hacía sentir a su merced, y eso la provocaba más aún. Profundizaron en un apasionado beso mientras acariciaron sus cuerpos con hambre, las ansias de recorrerse mutuamente en un frenesí de calentura por sentir la piel del otro. Con sus manos Iroh recorría suavemente la cintura, introduciendo sus manos por debajo de sus ropas, hacia su abdomen, para subir nuevamente hacia sus pechos, dándoles un suave agarrón.

"¿Por qué?"

Le susurró con un tono suave y gemido, al oído fingiendo darle importancia a su aclaración.

"Porque si..."

Le respondió con un gemido y levantó suavemente la espalda, las insidiosas manos del General habían tocado un punto clave entre sus piernas, aunque fuera sobre la ropa. Lo veía disfrutar de las caricias que le daba con los dedos en el cuello, paseándose por entre sus cabellos y la respuesta a su candente beso.

"Porque en esta vida no puedo pasar más de un día entero sin tí..."

Ruborizada al extremo, Korra intentó moverse para lanzarse sobre él, su dominante personalidad impedía que se mantuviera a su merced todo el tiempo, no iba a ser la perdedora en este ya conocido juego de dominancia. La primera vez que Iroh la había sorprendido, se dio por perdedora completamente en sus manos, la maestría que demostraba en el arte de hacer el amor era diez mil veces más perfecta que el desempeño de Mako, aunque no debía comparar.

"Espera un poco..."

"No me hagas esto..."

Korra se levantó y dirigió hacia las cortinas para juntar las ventanas y las cortinas más gruesas.

"¡Qué impaciente mi General! ¿Por qué tanto?"

Le respondió sonriéndole fingiendo tranquilidad y lentitud, se puso su sombrero de mando militar y se le acercó mirándolo hacia abajo semi-sentado en la cama, apoyado en los codos y con un evidente bulto impaciente entre sus piernas.

"Porque mientras espero por ti me muero y no quiero seguir así..."

"Jajaja lo tengo loco ¿Eh General Iroh?"

Dijo con tono burlón. El sombrero de su uniforme puesto sobre ella en ese coqueto juego provocaba el zapateo de sus hormonas, empezaba a descubrir la fantasía que le provocaba verla con su uniforme y las ganas que le provocaban violar la pulcritud y el respeto por aquel símbolo de cordura, poder, respeto, jerarquía y una serie de sinónimos de su impecable imagen pública que ya carecían de importancia. Suprimía sus ganas de agarrarla ahí mismo y ponerla con sus propias manos sobre sí. Korra desarmó parte de su vestimenta, dejando libre su cintura y suelta la tela que cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo, la lanzó lejos y se agachó inclinándose sobre el general dándole una vista plena al 'valle de sus sueños'.

"Déjame que te cierre esta noche los ojos, _mi General_"

Escuchó su suave voz acariciar los oídos, casi afrodisíacos automáticamente cerró los ojos para luego volverlos a abrir y verla con atención, la tarde se hacía noche lentamente, la luz se perdía como su mirada entre los relieves del cuerpo del Avatar. Levantó una mano para acariciar desde su hombro hacia su cara, deteniéndose amorosamente en la línea de su mandíbula mientras la tela que la cubría suavemente cayó sobre sus piernas dejándola en gloria y majestad desde la cintura hacia arriba. No se agotaba de ver aquella maravilla de la naturaleza que era el cuerpo de la mujer que tenía en frente. Lanzó una llamarada leve para encender un par de velas sujetas en las paredes de la habitación, que dieron una tenue, romántica y suave iluminación.

Alcanzó a gemir antes de que la atrapara en un beso caliente, con una lengua invasora e inquieta por reclamar dominio sobre su boca.

"¿Hambriento? Hmmm estás muy osado"

"Calla y disfruta... _Korra_"

Susurró su nombre con deseo. Sus traviesas manos pasaron desde los pechos del Avatar, que en algún momento se habían posado cómodamente ahí, despidiéndolas con una caricia en sus excitados pezones, hacia su abdomen, y continuó bajando para acariciar su entrepierna. Estimuló su entrada provocando un movimiento extraño en las caderas de la chica.

"Oh Iroh..."

Le mordió el labio inferior nuevamente y con la lengua se lo acariciaba y volvió a centrarse en el beso que la joven insistía compartir con él. Le tomó las manos y con fuerza, la giró dejándola de espalda a la cama mientras él se posicionaba sobre ella.

"¡Hey! No se vale"

"En el amor y en la guerra todo se vale ¿No ha escuchado ese dicho?"

"¿Así que entró en batalla contra el Avatar?"

"Por ganar su amor..."

Alcanzó a abrir los ojos sorprendida un instante y luego por los labios de su impetuoso compañero. Empezó a jugar con el borde del pantalón de la joven, acariciando con sus largos dedos, de manera molestosa la zona más cercana al portal de los placeres ocultos del Avatar. La entusiasmada Korra no aguantaba la perversión que surgía por sus poros y que la llevó a poner las manos sobre el uniforme del General, desabrochando torpemente cada botón y entrometiendo sus manos por la camisa que yacía bajo el traje, que resultó desabrochada del mismo modo. Iroh sintió aquellas deseosas manos en su pecho y no pudo reprimir un impulso de felicitación dándole un agarrón en el glúteo y apegando las caderas de ambos.

"Mh usted-"

"No más formalidades _Korra_"

"Pero-"

"Shhh..."

Empezó a sentirse demasiado dominada nuevamente y no pretendería ser tan presa fácil. Le quitó con rudeza desde su lugar, el traje y la camisa del uniforme, sin importarle que se arrugara o malograra en el proceso.

"Cuidado jojojo, recuerda que es el uniforme del General de las Fuerzas Unidas"

"Bah, suerte que no lo quemara para sacártelo más rápido"

Se dedicaron una sonrisa rebelde de complicidad pura y continuó Korra arrebatándolo de sus fachas, siguieron los pantalones que con una facilidad increíble cayeron con la ropa interior, Iroh hizo lo mismo con las últimas prendas de la joven que tenía en frente, la desnudez le sentaba exquisito, al menos a la vista de él.

"Quizás debí considerar la técnica sugerida"

"Me gusta tu caballerosidad... _Iroh_"

Se ruborizó al escuchar su nombre en los labios de aquella mujer que tanto lo provocaba. Se abalanzó sobre ella en algo que parecía un abrazo, hasta que Korra sintió como las piernas del joven se abrían paso por entre las de ella y sus insidiosas manos sujetaban cada lado de sus caderas para ayudar en su misión. Quedó en la posición justa, se encontraba de frente a su entrada, pero antes, iba a disfrutar uno de sus placeres favoritos. Posó sus labios besando uno de sus pezones y la otra mano acariciando el otro por completo, lo agarró, lo apretó suave y le dedicó caricias especiales al pezón mientras con el otro hacía algo parecido pero con la lengua. Korra sentía que hervía de ganas de tener al General, sin embargo hasta ahora, todo había sido contrario a sus expectativas y por experiencia, Iroh la tendría como suya reclamando el premio al más poderoso entre los dos, premio que cobraba en gustos y fantasías con ella. Sus gemidos rogaban, sus caderas pedían que decidiera entrar y darle al fin lo que su cuerpo se fundía por tener.

Lo logró, con un beso mojado redirigió su boca para besarla, volviendo a quedar cómodamente listo para ingresar. Una embestida clara para demostrar interés y un gemido para confirmar que definitivamente estaban en sintonía. Suave y lentamente Iroh empezó a penetrarla, empezaron a surgir gemidos de placer desde la chica que aún se acomodaba al tamaño de él en su interior. Lo abrazó con fuerzas por el cuello y él se acomodó con los codos apoyados junto a su rostro, quedaron nariz con nariz y se involucraron en un suave beso que acallaba los gemidos de Korra mientras continuaban su delicioso acto.

"Mh..."

"Huh..."

Continuaron rítmicamente en la misma posición un rato, que Iroh había aprovechado para mover una de sus manos al pecho izquierdo de Korra que resultó favorecido en la atención prestada, sujetó entre sus dedos el pezón acariciándolo suavemente.

"Quiero intentar otra cosa..."

"¿Huh?¿Qué me harás?"

"Jaja... Te tengo... _Korra_..."

"¡Hum!"

Korra estaba deseosa de él, pero esto no acabaría tan fácilmente, Iroh tenía sus locuras en mente y por experiencia, no eran malas ideas. La llevó hacia un sitial, que se encontraba ante el estante de libros, pero en vez de usarlo, la apoyó contra la estantería, de pie. Empezaron a moverse para favorecer el contacto de sus puntos sexuales sensibles. Korra quería más y Iroh había quedado con ganas de jugar al rudo antes de entrar a la fase más movida. La agarró de las caderas y presionándola contra los libros, la embistió con fuerza, la joven se sujetó de los maderos que sujetaban cada fila de libros pero con el movimiento, varios fueron cayendo, ninguno le otorgó gran importancia, puso un pie en el sitial mientras el otro se mantenía en el suelo, pero el apoyo no duró mucho y acabó en el suelo con los libros mientras ellos seguían inmersos en su goce. La jadeante respiración de ambos delataba lo gozosos que estaban en ese instante, la posición no pareció ser la mejor entre las que habían probado pero el desorden que incluía les daba la sensación de estar dando rienda suelta a sus locuras.

"Iroh, por favor, más rápido..."

"¡!"

"Rápido... ¡Dámelo todo!"

"Sus deseos son órdenes para mi"

Los desesperados deseos de acercarse al clímax por parte de Korra, con esas sucias palabras para una señorita, provocaron tal conmoción en la mente de Iroh que lo llevó a tomarla de las caderas y dirigirla de vuelta a la cama. La dejó de espaldas a él y la abrazó tomándole los pechos, acariciando la espalda con sus pectorales y besando su cuello. Empezó a embestirla con fuerza, como sabía que a ella la podía volver loca, y lo logró.

"Rápido... ¡Rápido!"

Le hizo caso unos segundos. Iroh jadeaba en la espalda de Korra, la besaba y pasaba su lengua de vez en cuando, viendo cómo la chica se desenfrenaba en el acto y le provocaba embestidas con fuerza y rudeza. Gemía en su oído, lo que provocaba más al general, su voz suave y jadeante lo volvía loco, le daba la sensación de ir por el camino correcto, mientras más, mejor. Se irguió pudiendo apreciar la firme espalda morena de la chica moviéndose con cada embestida, la agarró del trasero con cada mano, y con fuerza, la sujetaba contra sí, siguiendo el ritmo del acto que cada vez aumentaba e iba con más fuerza. Los gemidos de ella se hacían más fuertes y más frecuentes y los de él se hacían firmemente audibles.

"Mh Korra..."

"¡AAAAAHHHH...!"

Las oleadas de placer y calor se sentían con cada embestida dada por el maestro fuego que cada momento lo hacía más rápido y más profundo, llevándolos al éxtasis del clímax. Un fuerte y prolongado gemido escapó de boca del Avatar delatando el orgasmo acompañado de sonoros jadeos. Luego vino él, cuando las paredes empezaron a aprisionarlo y su cuerpo ya no pudo esperar más, liberando en ella su semilla.

"¡OOhhh...!"

Se abrazaron y respiraron el olor a sexo que los envolvía, una mezcla de ambos. Tardaron varios minutos en recuperar el aliento, sus respiraciones eran agitadas, en un gesto tierno el joven maestro le tomó la mano mientras se dedicaban una boba sonrisa cómplice y agotada. El negro cabello enmarcaba su masculino rostro, iluminado escasamente por la tenue luz de la vela, era encantador, Korra disfrutaba cada segundo de la vista que le proporcionaba el general, libremente desnudo, se acomodó junto a ella y continuaron un buen rato mirándose libremente desnudos sobre la desordenada cama.

Korra fue la primera en incorporarse y mirar el estado de la habitación, era un desastre. Desde la estantería, los adornitos en los rincones donde pudieron caer y Iroh que empezaba a reaccionar.

"Korra..."

"¿Si?"

Le contestó con una sonrisa mirando sus brillantes ojos.

"Quiero ser el único que te muerda la boca"

La volvió a besar con ese modo tan provocativo que guardaba solo para ella. La cama se veía desordenada 'Y empeorará' pensaba traviesamente.

"No tengo intenciones... de compartirlos"

Y con una sonrisa picarona empezó a correr la frazada para jugar ocultos bajo los finos trapos que el palacio proveía a su más importante invitada.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A la mañana siguiente**_

Hoy ya era otro día, una mañana que traía consigo un trabajo que no pretendería dejárselo a ningún sirviente del gran palacio. No iba a permitir que nadie viera el desorden que había quedado en esa habitación por los hechos de las últimas horas.

"Debería ordenar este desastre..."

Recordaba con las mejillas sonrosadas y gesto de resignación, al iniciar su labor de limpieza. Cómo había quedado la habitación en ese estado, luego de una "breve" visita del General Iroh, para una "pequeña" conversación.

"Esas no son formas de conversar General Iroh"

Sonrió viendo el despelote en la habitación y de a poco se incorporó para empezar ventilando el antro de sus locuras.

"¿Juntas militares? Patrañas para no ayudarme... "

Abrió las cortinas y las ventanas dejando ver al sol, la evidencia de sus travesuras, recogió del suelo el artículo para el cabello que usaban los nietos del Señor del Fuego y actualmente formaba parte de la ornamentación de su habitación. Lo puso en su lugar junto al jarrón con flores, las únicas sobrevivientes.

"¡Oh! Su gorro..."

Lo miró unos segundos pensando en lo problemático que debió ser para él llegar a los cuarteles sin su uniforme completo y se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro, se lo colocó como el día anterior y se acercó a un espejo para ver cómo le quedaba.

"Algo grande..."

Giró la cara de un lado, al otro y volvió a sonreír a su reflejo.

"Así que te calienta que use tu gorro ¿Eh?... Y si... ¿Me pongo tu uniforme?"

Le respondió Iroh que sin anunciarse había llegado corriendo a buscar el sombrero y había alcanzado a escuchar su última propuesta a pocos metros de ella.

"Quizás sea peligroso para ti..."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**~.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.-.+.~**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Espero os haya gustado y no lo encontrasen aburrido o monótono, aunque un OneShot con un Lemon igual es una osadía de mi parte al menos. **

**Sé que mayoritariamente hay adoradores del MakKorra entre los lectores de FanFics de La Leyenda de Korra, sin embargo, no puedo evitar imaginar posibilidades bastante interesantes con ésta pareja. Lo meditaba con un amigo y me di cuenta que igual es usual en mi buscar darle reveces a las parejas de las series, bueno, alguna vez lo dije, mis intenciones usualmente terminan dadas vuelta. Todo lo hago al revés!**

**Me gustaría saber entonces vuestra apreciación sobre esta pequeña creación loca, un review o algún mensaje, son pequeños detalles que a mí al menos, me hace feliz.**

**Hasta pronto!**


End file.
